Jova Bugs
THIS IS NOT ALL INCLUSIVE, IT IS BEING UPDATED AS OUR STAFF HAS FREE TIME! '' Where you looking for Updates? Go here to check on our updates list: Jova Updates '' ' REPORT ISSUES DIRECTLY TO A GM IN GAME OR VIA DISCORD, FFXI-TECH-SUPPORT CHANNEL ' KNOWN ISSUES Format: Issue Title * Issue Description. ** Solution, if known. *** GM notes. ----- Aht Urhgan Missions Aht Urhgan 15 "The Black Coffin" * BCNM fight cannot be completed. Re-entering the arena crashes the server. ** Unknown cause, no resolution. Aht Urhgan missions beyond this also not coded. *** Do not attempt Aht Urhgan Mission 15, it is disabled until further notice. *** for testing only: !completemission 4 14 name San d'Oria San d'Oria Mission 1-3 * The fight at the hut gave variable "MissionStatus 4" instead of required 2. ** Contact a Tier2 GM or Dev to be progressed to the next stage of the mission. *** !setplayervar NAME MissionStatus 2 (to let them get the CS) *** 3 to finish mission, they need the below KI if completing. *** !addkeyitem 157 NAME San d'Oria Mission 6-2 "King Ranperre's Tomb" * Can't complete. Issue needs details. ** NOTE: Make sure you followed this guide from 2008: https://www.bg-wiki.com/index.php?title=San_d%27Oria_Mission_6-2&oldid=101728 ** WAIT UNTIL JP MIDNIGHT OF THE NEXT REAL DAY! ** If still broken, contact a Tier2 GM or Dev to be progressed to the next stage of the mission. *** !setplayervar NAME MissionStatus 9 *** If that doesn't work, then push them to the next mission: **** !completemission 0 17 NAME **** !setrank NAME 7 **** !addmission 0 18 NAME **** !setplayervar NAME MissionStatus 0 San d'Oria Mission 7-2 * BCNM fight is bugged, it will not let you attack the Wyvern. ** Contact a Tier2 GM or Dev to be progressed to the next stage of the mission. *** !setplayervar NAME MissionStatus *** !setplayervar NAME SecretWeaponStatus 3 *** !addkeyitem 284 NAME San d'Oria Mission 8-2 * "Lightbringer" might not give you the proper MissionStatus. ** Contact a Tier2 GM or Dev to be progressed to the next stage of the mission. *** !setplayervar NAME Mission8-2Kills 0 *** !setplayervar NAME MissionStatus 6 Bastok Missions Bastok Mission 7-1 * "The Final Image" mission to Ro'Meave has no ??? visible ** Contact a Tier2 GM or Dev to be progressed to the next stage of the mission. *** !setplayervar PLAYERNAME Mission7-1MobKilled 0 *** !setplayervar PLAYERNAME MissionStatus 2 *** !addkeyitem 289 PLAYERNAME Bastok Mission 8-1 * "The Chains that Bind Us" Cutscene at the end can not be activated. The ??? is not visible. ** Contact a Tier2 GM or Dev to be progressed to the next stage of the mission. *** !setplayervar PLAYERNAME MissionStatus 3 Bastok Mission 9-1 "The Salt of the Earth" * If you died to the Gigaplasm or it's spawn, you cannot repop it or continue. ** Contact a Tier1 GM or higher to have it respawned for you. *** !pos -130 1 252 212 *** !spawnmob 17645794 Chains of Promathia CoP 8.2 * Can not spawn the required mob "Ix'ghrah" despite seeing previous cutscene. ** Player was not properly assigned "PromathiaStatus 1" ** Contact a Tier2 GM or Dev to be progressed to the next stage of the mission. *** !setplayervar NAME PromathiaStatus 1 FIXED ISSUES Ranger job quest FIXED -Steel * The old tiger does not die on it's own, and killing it does not give correct status. ** Contact a Tier2 GM or Dev to be progressed to the next stage of the quest. *** !addkeyitem 117 PLAYERNAME Rakshas (Aby - Vunkerl NM) FIXED -Steel * Unable to spawn Rakshas by trading a Black Whisker to the ??? (bottom center of G-8). ** Contact a Tier1 GM or higher to have it spawned for you. *** !pos -203 -39 -26 217 *** !spawnmob 17666492